Ultraman Musha
オー • ワーウ • ジード • ウォーリオル |Urutoraman Musha}} is the son of Ultraman Ronin and is one of the greatest samurai Ultramen to have ever lived. History Musha was born the son of Ronin, a famous samurai in the Land of Warriors, another planet affected by the Plasma Spark's light much like L77. One day, his father goes missing after fighting the villain, Dark Oda. Musha is left with his family heirloom, a magical sword said to be able to kill anyone with a single slice. Musha sets out to find his father and kill Dark Oda to carry on his family's name. Profile Stats *Human Form: *Homeworld: *Transformation Item: *Jumping Height: 600m *Height: 50m *Weight: 40,000t Body Features *Scar: Musha has a scar going down his left eye. It is a reminder of a painful loss long ago. *Colour Timer: Musha's Colour Timer takes the form of a cross. It is also the transformed state of his transformation item. *Ultra Armour: Musha has standard Ultra Armour. *Eyes: Musha's eyes are slanted. *Faceplate: A faceplate Musha wears to conceal his disfigured face. Standard Abilities * : A small arrow shaped energy projectile. * : An energy barrier summoned from one or both hands, used to block attacks. * : Musha summons all his strength temporarily. * : Musha unleashes energy from his entire body. * : After unlocking his other forms, Musha can freely change to any of them in a flash of light. Forms | |Ryūsei| }} AKA Cotton is Musha's . Musha has balanced abilities but prefers to fight using his family's sword. :;Stats *Grip Strength: 75,000t *Brute Strength: 100,000t *Running Speed: Mach 1 *Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 0.7 *Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 0.7 *Flight Speed: Mach 5 *Jumping Height: 600m :;Weapon * : A katana imbued with the power of cold. At the moment of contact, its blade's temperature drops to -1000000°C. Its blade is also extremely sturdy. ** : Musha drives the sword through the opponent. ** : An attack used to break the opponent's weapon. ** : A quick counterattack slash. ** : A very fast drawing slash, used to land a critical first hit. :;Techniques * : Musha puts his arms in a plus (+) sign, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal, he can fire a powerful beam of pure flames from his right vertical hand. * : Red energy arcs shot out from his hands. * : Musha forms a red buzzsaw-like projectile disc to slice his opponent. Once thrown, it travels on a straight path, but if needed, it can be caught and redirected. - Sogekihei= Sogekihei | |Sogekihei| }} is Musha's . Musha fights as a martial artist while having a ranged weapon to attack with. :;Stats *Grip Strength: 120,000t *Brute Strength: 160,000t *Running Speed: Mach 2 *Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 1 *Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 1 *Flight Speed: Mach 4 *Jumping Height: 1000m :;Weapon * : A special bracelet that focuses energy for more powerful ranged attacks. ** : Rapid fire energy bolts. ** : A powerful green laser fired from the Shooting Bracelet. ** : A precise beam for shooting down mobile targets. ** : Musha shoots a red energy ball which explodes on contact. :;Techniques * : Musha continuously attacks his enemy, slowly draining their fighting power. * : A jumping chop attack that can decapitate a monster. * : Musha jumps up and charges his fist with energy, releasing it upon punching. - Houseki= Houseki | |Hōseki| }} is Musha's . Musha gains several energy attacks to fight with as well as the use of crystals as weapons. :;Stats *Grip Strength: 60,000t *Brute Strength: 80,000t *Running Speed: Mach 3 *Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 1.5 *Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 1.5 *Flight Speed: Mach 7 *Jumping Height: 500m :;Weapon * : The crystals on Musha's body can detach and be controlled through psychic powers. They can also shapeshift for a varierty of functions. ** : The crystals, forming a circle, float in front of Musha who fires a beam from his body, increasing its power. ** : Two of the crystals shapeshift themselves into thin swords. ** : The crystals converge and form a protective mirror shield. ** : The crystals shoot energy beams from their tips. :;Techniques * : Musha uses mental powers in many ways to his advantage. * : Musha shoots a freezing wind out of his hands. * : Musha fires a lightning ray from both his palms. - Buki= Buki | |Buki| }} is Musha's . Musha fights using the various weapons he can summon in this form. :;Stats *Grip Strength: 90,000t *Brute Strength: 120,000t *Running Speed: Mach 2.5 *Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 1 *Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 1 *Flight Speed: Mach 5.5 *Jumping Height: 800m :;Weapons * : An energy copy of the Slugger on his head emerges and strikes the target. * : Shuriken are loaded from the two red lines on the mechanical left arm and thrown at the target. * : From the right arm, a small dagger is summoned and used to slash the enemy. Will explode when thrown. * : The mechanical left arm is charged to full power to release a full power strike. ** : The small spike on the elbow can be launched along with a chain. * : The cancerous tumour golden part on his shoulder allows him to do several things: ** : Musha makes two illusory clones that confuse and attack the enemy. ** : Musha vanishes in a cloud of smoke and reappears somewhere else. - Hayate= Hayate | |Hayate| }} is Musha's . Musha uses the power of wind and moves with great speed in this form. :;Stats *Grip Strength: 45,000t *Brute Strength: 60,000t *Running Speed: Mach 10 *Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 5 *Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 5 *Flight Speed: Mach 30 *Jumping Height: 1500m :;Techniques * |ハヤテ嵐|Hayate Arashi}}: Musha spins around in the air, sending a column of destructive energy towards the opponent below. * |ハヤテ風魔|Hayate Fūma}}: Musha flies and launches a cutting energy blade from the spikes on his arms. * |ハヤテ凶風|Hayate Kyōfū}}: A sphere of wind-like energy is fired at the opponent, damaging them. * |ハヤテ台風|Hayate Taifū}}: Musha creates a huge typhoon by spinning. * |ハヤテ竜巻|Hayate Tatsumaki}}: Musha runs circles around the enemy, trapping them in a tornado. * |ハヤテ突風|Hayate Toppū}}: Musha punches very quickly, the energy flows through the air and strikes the opponent from afar. * |ハヤテ旋風|Hayate Senpū}}: Musha picks up the opponent, spins very fast, and then throws them into the air. - Gouriki= Gouriki | |Gouriki| }} is Musha's . Musha fights as a close quarters brawler with great strength in this form. :;Stats *Grip Strength: 180,000t *Brute Strength: 240,000t *Running Speed: Mach 0.5 *Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 0.3 *Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 0.3 *Flight Speed: Mach 3 *Jumping Height: 400m :;Techniques * : A bone breaking, organ rupturing punch with purple energy. * : A hammer fist attack, used to cause concussions. * : Musha easily picks up and throws his opponent. * : A hard soccer kick that knocks opponents away. * : A pile driver technique. * : Musha literally punches an energy attack back to where it came from. * : A technique used to pin an enemy to the ground. - Shougun= Shougun | |Shōgun| }} is Musha's . Musha gains his father's sword and fights with twin swords. :;Stats *Grip Strength: 150,000t *Brute Strength: 200,000t *Running Speed: Mach 3 *Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 2 *Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 2 *Flight Speed: Mach 8 *Jumping Height: 800m :;Weapons * : A katana imbued with the power of cold. At the moment of contact, its blade's temperature drops to -1000000°C. Its blade is also extremely sturdy. ** : Musha drives the sword through the opponent. ** : An attack used to break the opponent's weapon. ** : A quick counterattack slash. ** : A very fast drawing slash, used to land a critical first hit. * : The sword of Ultraman Ronin, said to hold the fire of a million suns. ** : A downward chop empowered by flames and holy light. ** : The blade of the sword glows red with heat and when impaled, unleashes an explosion. ** : A slashing wave that spreads fire to the surroundings. ** : A continuous slashing attack performed while moving the opponent. - Mouretsu= Mouretsu | |Mōretsu| }} is Musha's . Musha has absolutely no control over this form and is taken over by a berserker rage. :;Stats *Grip Strength: 300,000t *Brute Strength: 400,000t *Running Speed: Mach 15 *Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 10 *Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 10 *Flight Speed: Mach 40 *Jumping Height: 2500m :;Techniques * : Musha shoots spikes out of his entire body in all directions without concern for the effects. * : Musha's hands are charged with a destructive power. * : Energy rays aimlessly fire from any part of his body. * : Musha violently attacks using his hands and spikes. * : Musha picks things up, charges them with energy and throws them at the opponent. * : Musha releases an energy wave from his whole body, destroying everything nearby. * : When his time runs out, Musha explodes. - Meijin= Meijin | |Meijin| }} is Musha's . Musha's fighting abilities are boosted beyond his other forms and he uses the power of miracles. He has transcended mortal existence. :;Stats *Grip Strength: Unknown *Brute Strength: Unknown *Running Speed: Unknown *Underground Traveling Speed: Unknown *Underwater Traveling Speed: Unknown *Flight Speed: Unknown *Jumping Height: Unknown :;Techniques * : A golden sparkling wave that dispels the darkness. * : A technique used to revert damage and heal the surroundings. * : Creation of things ex-nihilo. * : A purifying wave that cleanses the souls of living beings. * : A black hole appears and imprisons the target forever. * : Should Musha use this technique, he will always return from the dead. * : Using this technique allows Musha to alter the probability and outcomes of things. - Ankoku= Ankoku | |Ankoku| }} Musha's . :;Stats *Grip Strength: 75,000t *Brute Strength: 100,000t *Running Speed: Mach 1 *Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 0.7 *Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 0.7 *Flight Speed: Mach 5 *Jumping Height: 600m :;Techniques * : Musha puts his arms in a plus (+) sign, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal, he can fire a powerful beam of pure flames from his right vertical hand. * : Red energy arcs shot out from his hands. * : Musha forms a red buzzsaw-like projectile disc to slice his opponent. Once thrown, it travels on a straight path, but if needed, it can be caught and redirected. }} Category:Fan Ultras Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Parody Ultras Category:Parodies Category:OP Characters